The Legend of Spyro: The New Age
by Cynder XX
Summary: Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were left frozen for three years. The Dark Master was freed, and Spyro found his parents.....and even a unexpected relative. Rated T for violence and some torture.. R&R Please! Thanks! Updates often!
1. The Tiring and Painful Sight

-Prelude-

"Oh no, we are trapped!" Spyro cried. Spyro looked at Sparx and Cynder, hopelessly.  
Then the Chronicler's voice started ringing in his head.

_"Ride out this storm, and live to fight another day" The Chronicler said, trying to convince Spyro._

Spyro, thought, _"I wonder..."_. Then he saw that Cynder and Sparx were really worried, not knowing what to do.  
The Well of Souls started to collapse. "Get close to me, now!" Spyro yelled, concerned. Sparx and Cynder frowned  
and got under Spyro's wings.

Spyro rose, unleashing the true element of the purple dragon...Elemental Flow. Flashbacks came over Spyro..

_"Now, its time to release the true dragon within you" Ignitus whispered as Spyro got ready for training._

Spyro's Elemental Flow fury was unleashed hard, hints of flames and sparks cam out of his body. Then came icy rivers  
and stones rise. Then came an element that was yet unknown. A bright, blinding sun came out of Spyro's body, and went  
to the center of his body. Then the replica of the sun exploded and they were stunned and froze in a crystal.

_"Young dragon, all our hopes now lies within you. But fear not, you have allies with you..."_

-Chapter One: The Tiring and Painful Sight-

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were still frozen, until one day...a peculiar creature finds them. He shot an fire ball and the crystal broke, with the pieces scattered around the floor. Spyro felt groggy and weak. He lifted his head, every inch was a painful strike.  
He finally rose his head up, and saw to his blurry vision, was a familiar face. It was Ignitus, who looked worried.

Spyro was to weak to talk, but muttered "Ignitus...hi-" softly then he fainted. "Young dragon, you will need to meet someone when we go to the temple." Ignitus said, grabbing Spyro and flew off, leaving Cynder and Sparx behind. Spyro was  
still unconscious, but he was currently in the temple.

"Spyro, wake up..." Ignitus said, wiggling Spyro's head. Spyro opened his eyes and he was groggier then before. He managed to focus his vision. In front of him, was a giant, purple dragon. And next to him was a rather pinkish dragon.  
Spyro was speechless. _"Could that be?" _Spyro thought.

"Honey? Are you ok?" The pink dragon asked, concerned, it appeared to be a female. Spyro still was weak to speak, but he was able to reply. "N-Not r-really" He muttered in response. The temple was rather more different, as he saw, the temple was repaired. The last time he saw it, it was crushed by Gaul's forces.

"T-The temple, i-it's repaired!" Spyro gasped, in shock.  
"Yes, hon, we help repair while you were frozen" The pink dragon replied. Spyro glanced around, but he didn't see Cynder  
or Sparx. "Where is Cynder?? Where is Sparx??" Spyro asked, concerned. "They are at the Well of Souls, you need to save  
them" The pink dragon told him.

"They are still there! And you've sent me here?!" Spyro shouted, painfully. "Be grateful Spyro, this pink dragon is your mom!"  
Terrador calmed him down. Spyro, shocked as he was, stared at his mother. "I-If she is my m-mom, then h-he?" Spyro asked, pointing to the purple dragon. "Yes Spyro, I am your father" Spyro's dad said.

Spyro was speechless. Tears flowed slowly down his cheeks. He tried to get up but it was too painfull for him. _"I've never felt like this...I feel filled with happiness..."_ Spyro thought, as he wiped off the falling tears from his cheeks. "Honey, it's alright, we are now here with you, don't cry" Spyro's mom said, walking up to him and hugged him.

Spyro cried with so much happiness. He now has the mom and dad he'd been waiting for. "Allow us to introduce ourselves, hon?" Spyro's mom called to the dad. He walked, slowly approaching to the tear filled dragon. "Spyro, my name his Blaze" Blaze said, patting him on his head. "And my name is Rose sweety" Rose said wiping off the dried tears.

"Mom, Dad...where were you all this time? Why didn't you come see me...?" Spyro asked, weakly. Rose and Blaze remained quiet. Then they both frowned and and gave up. "Spyro honey, we were trapped with the Dark Master, we lived in the base of the Well of Souls for awhile, under his iron rule." Rose told him, softly. Spyro was in shock. Trying to refuse that his parents were trapped all his life. "Spyro, we were crushed, near to death, until he gave up on us and wanted to kill you"  
Blaze explained, softly.

"B-But, couldn't you do anything?" Spyro asked, concerened. "No, hon, he drained our powers dry, leaving us to rot, we were immobile for three years..." Rose said, sadly. "M-Mom, were you even at my birth?" Spyro asked, crying again. Rose  
stayed quiet. She started to cry as well. "I-I am sorry for asking..." Spyro apologized. "T-Thats fine darling" Rose sobbed.

"So mom, dad, can we...start over maybe?" Spyro asked, wide-eyed. Rose and Blaze nodded and they all head to the balcony  
of the temple. Then Spyro began explaining what happened.


	2. The Wake Up Call

-Chapter 2: The Wake up Call-

Cynder and Sparx were still unconscious in the destructed Mountain of Malefor. Cynder woke up, little by little opening her eyes. _"W-What happened?"_ She thought. Sparx woke up and panicked. He shouts and screams "Mommy!! Daddy!! SAVE ME!!". "Sparx!! We are fine, we are in the Well of Souls remember?" Cynder told him, weakly.

Sparx remained quiet. He blushed in embarrassment. "No one needed to see that..." He said, quietly. Cynder got up, in pain. _"I need some health gem_s_..." _Cynder thought. She saw a red gem and ran over to it. She hits it with her horns once. Then she smacked with her tail,then she slices it with her wings. The gem broke and her body was filled with energy.

Then she noticed something missing. "Sparx?" Cynder asked, scared."Yea? Sparx replied. "W-Where is Spyro?" She stammered to say. Sparx gulped hard and looked around. "Buddy? Where did ya go?"Sparx asked. No response, Cynder panicked and flew around the Mountain, in search for him. When she finally told herself that he was not here she landed and cried.

"Hey, don't cry! He is going to be fine." Sparx patted her on the back. "H-How Sparx? He could be dead! Or corrupted!!" Cynder yelled, crying. "W-Well now that you put it that way..." Sparx said, as he thought. "Petty dragon you are Cynder, why didn't you stay with us?" An ape came over to Cynder. "Oh, it's you Blackfoot, you were the most annoying one...and you hike your tail out of here cause I m staying a good soul!" Cynder snapped at him.

"Well, say good-bye to your life!" Blackfoot jumped her. Cynder had her opportunity to do an aerial melee. She jumped up, she user her left paw to punch him, she front flipped to hit him with her tail, and used her horns to knock him down. Blackfoot fell unconscious. "Hurry! We need to leave now before more ape's appear!!" Cynder shouted, as she flew for the exit.

Sparx followed her and they made out to a meadow, flowers bloomed, creatures of all sorts came out and stared at them.  
"Whoa, I thought this was supposed to be The Dark Times." Sparx said, flying toward the land. Cynder landed, and she glanced around. Then she saw a rather, white dragon playing with a younger Earth dragon. "H-Hello?" Cynder called out to them. Both the dragons stopped playing and stared at them. "I-I am not going to hurt you..." Cynder said, calmly. Both dragons walked up to them. "Hello..." The earth dragon greeted, shyly.

"Hi there! I am Cynder, and this is Sparx" Cynder greeted back, pointing to Sparx who was on a mushroom, resting happily.  
"What?" Sparx gasped and fell off the mushroom. The Earth dragon giggled at Sparx's accident and ran up to him. "Are you ok?" She asked, still giggling. "I'm ok...I guess" Sparx replied, getting up. "Want to play tag?" The Earth Dragon asked, playfully. Sparx nodded and started to fly away from her. "Hey! Get back here!!" The Earth Dragon giggled and ran after him.

Sparx, suddenly stopped and remembered when he was playing tag with Spyro.

_"You'll never catch me this time purple boy!" Sparx taunted. Spyro looked around and spotted Sparx behind a tree. "I see you my little glowing friend" Spyro said, grinning. "Seeing and catching are to different things big boy!" Sparx taunted again, flying away. "Ye-ha you better run!" Spyro yelled, running after him._

Sparx frowned, drops of tears flowed down his bright, yellow cheeks. "Hey, uh you!" Sparx flew back to the young earth dragon. "My name is Emerald; yes?" Emerald asked. "I-I think I need some rest, you can play with Cynder..." Sparx stammered, tears still coming down. "I can see that, ok, see you later" Emerald said, and ran over to Cynder and the white. Sparx went over to the same mushroom, and started to cry. "B-buddy, w-where did you go?" Sparx muttered to himself, tears flowing down to his chest. He soon cried himself to sleep.

"So, Cynder, My name is Glacia, and I am a Light Dragon" Glacia greeted. "Hello there, by any chance, did you see a purple dragon around here?" Cynder asked, looking around. "Actually, yes." Glacia replied. "R-Really where did he go?" Cynder asked, anxious for an answer. "He was being carried by a bigger red dragon" Glacia told her. _"Ignitus?"_ Cynder thought and ran over to Sparx. "Come on Sparx, we are heading for the temple, I have a good feeling Spyro is there!" Cynder said, shaking Sparx's head. "S-Seriously?" Sparx said, waking up and wiping off his dried up tears. "Yes now lets go!" Cynder replied, anxiously.

"Wait! Let us go with you!" Glacia and Emerald said, running up to them. "Y-You want to come?" Cynder asked. "Yes! We were lonely anyway" Emerald replied. "Ok then! Lets go!" Cynder said, flying away with her new friends.


	3. Family Chat

-Chapter 3: Family Chat-

Spyro, and his newly found parents Rose and Blaze stare upon the starry night. A gentle breeze brushed against Spyro's face. He sighs with total relaxation. He leans against Rose, Rose kissed Spyro on his head and looked back up into the sky.  
Spyro, with many questions running through his head, looked down at the floor and thought; _"I want to ask them so many  
questions...but I feel somewhat like its too early...". _Spyro had an expression Rose felt worried about.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Rose asked, worried. "No, mom, I am just thinking..." Spyro said, softly. "About what?" Blaze asked, brushing Spyro's scales. "Oh, it's just, I want to ask so many questions...but I feel it too early, I just want to be with you..." Spyro replied. "Well that's ok hon, ask what you want to ask" Rose said, with her comfort. "Ok, this one is for mom; what element are you?" Spyro asked, looking up at her. "Honey, I am a Gentle element; the Gentle element is an element with peace and harmony to others" Rose explained. "Wow, are you the last?" Spyro asked. "No..there is about five more of us, we just don't know where they are sweety" Rose told him, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Dad, did you ever had to fight the Dark Master?" Spyro asked, looking at his father wide-eyed. "I tried, but he did less fighting to defeat me, he won easily." Blaze frowned. "Oh-Ok, so umm did you guys ever got mixed up with other dragons?" Spyro asked both of them. Rose and Blaze looked at each other. Rose nodded to Blaze and Blaze began to explain. "Son, we were mixed up with all the dragons, you were born when they were all trapped, the only ones left were the four Guardians Cynder, and your egg.." Blaze explained to Spyro.

Spyro, again looked to the floor and thought; _"So that's why I wasn't shown with many other dragons...I wonder if we can still free them..."_. "Is there any more sweetheart?" Rose asked, patting Spyro's head. "Yes, this is for bot of you; did, you ever miss me?" Spyro asked, softly. Rose and Blaze nodded in response. "We would never keep you off our mind honey, you were the only one on our mind" Rose said, sweetly. "You and..." Blaze began to say. "Blaze..." Rose looked at him hard. "And who dad?" Spyro asked, looking at him. "Liesa, your sister..." Blaze said, quietly.

Spyro put an surprised expression on. _"I-I have a sister?!" _Spyro thought, looking at the starry sky. A chilly breeze sent many leaves brushing against Spyro's feet, but it didn't bother him. They remained quiet, the sound of the winds and leaves running across the floor is all they could hear. _"I always thought of my former enemy, Cynder, as a sister; but the thought of having a sister of the same blood line shocks me, I wonder..."_ Spyro thought, as the stars blinked and twinkled through the dead of night, as if everything here wasn't even living. Then, the hint of Spyro walking ahead of Rose and Blaze made it less impressive.

"Are you ok dear?" Rose asked, staring at Spyro. Spyro didn't respond. He was lost in his thoughts. "I can see your everlasting thinking comes from me" Blaze chuckled. Spyro looked at him, and couldn't help but chuckle back. Then he focused his sight on the beautiful night. But something up there didn't make it feel right, then a memory came by his mind...

_Spyro, walked out of the temple into the balcony, powerless. He looked upon the starry night, feeling unusual; not himself. He could hear footsteps in his range, but continued to stare at the sky. "See anything Spyro?" Cynder asked. Spyro didn't answer for quite a while. "N-No, but I've got a bad feeling" Spyro said, several minutes later. Cynder sighed; "Me too" She replied. Then they both stared at the night, with hopes, close to vanishing._

Spyro felt the exact way he felt like he was; before the Eternal Night. Spyro sighed and lowered is head. Rose saw that a tear fell down from his cheek falling on to the ground, sinking into the floor. Rose walked up to him and hugged him. Blaze walked over as well, using his wings to keep them warm from the chilly breeze of the night. Spyro felt a cold feeling over his body. Then he saw a familiar faces land. It was Cynder and Sparx. He also saw two other dragoness land with them. Cynder and Sparx joined the group hug. Sparx was crying with relief, know his brother was with him. Cynder hugged Spyro, tightly. Emerald and Glacia smiled warmly to see such a lovely sight.

Spyro cried very hard, seeing that he now had... a family.


	4. The Nasty Plot

-Chapter: 4 The Nasty Plot-

Encased in a small cave in the Dark realms lied a Black dragon, staring into a cloudy mist, that showed every movement of Spyro. "Pathetic fools..." He muttered to himself. He didn't feel no signs of envy against Spyro's pathetic companionship with his so called "family". "Well Liesa, it's too bad you won't get to meet your brother" He said, chuckling sheepishly. Leisa was chained to a wall behind him. She had marks of scratches and whip scars that were still bleeding. "Y-You w-won't g-get away with t-this Demonix!" Liesa told him, weakly. "Oh Liesa, you wouldn't want another treatment.." Demonix grinned evilly, holding up a whip.

Liesa didn't want to risk it, so she remained quiet. "Smart move, so lets see here" Demonix mumbled looking into the mist once more. He chuckled and flew over through a small opening, leading to an entrance to the Dark Realms. Like Blaze said, dragon after dragon were working for the Dark Master; each being held against their will. All dragons had been whipped and scratched several times. Even young dragons, Spyro's age, were beaten repeatedly. Demonix flew past all the dragons and went inside a small cavern. A giant dragon was sitting there, a shadowy mist surrounding him, with bloody red eyes.

He asked coldly; "Demonix, nice to see you, any news?". "Sir Mr. Dark Master sir, Spyro is kinda having a family reunion with many of his relatives" Demonix explained. "Demonix, or should I say Titylian, you shall give a warning to Spyro that I will be fighting him soon.." The Dark Master said coldly. "I hate being called my real name...I like my nickname better" Demonix mumbled arrogantly. "Go! We shall not lose time!" The Dark Master roared, sending Demonix flying back to his small cave.

Demonix went back to his small cave and stared at Liesa. He grinned evilly. "Well, if I have to plot something evil, I must do something evil" He chuckled sheepishly. Liesa gave a big gulp, getting prepared for her daily beating. Demonix grabbed his whip and slashed Liesa hard. She screams with agony. That didn't bother Demonix, he whipped her and whipped her, without a care in the world. Liesa spewed blood from many parts of her body. On the floor, laid many blood stains of past beatings. Demonix could only stare at them.__

"Now, lets see if I can...thats it!!" Demonix thought, having an idea. He ran over to a small corner, where he'd write down many of his ideas. He wrote:

_A dream Spyro will have, of the Dark Master's presence, and will get an actual beating, from the Master himself._

Demonix grinned evilly at his plan and flew it over to The Dark Master's cavern. The Dark Master read it; he laughed evilly and patted Demonix on the head. "Very well thinking my son, this will truly give Spyro the thought of fighting me!" The Dark Master said, laughing sheepishly. "Thanks dad, now when shall we do this?" Demonix asked. "Well lets say, it won't be long" The Dark Master grinned, evilly.


	5. Spyro's Warning

-Chapter 5: Spyro's Warning-

"Go! Don't lose time!" The Dark Master said, kicking Demonix out. Demonix had a small potion, with a skull on it. "Ok pushy!" Demonix yelled, arrogantly. He flew across many Dark Area's of the Dark Realms. Then he reached the portal that separates the Dragon Realms and the Dark Realms. He was unsure, but he was strict about disobeying The Dark Master so he flew slowly through. "If I am going to blend in, I'm going to have to be in a different form" Demonix muttered to himself. He changed into a small brown dragon. He chuckled sheepishly an flew over to the temple.

Everyone, including the four guardians were outside the night sky. Demonix landed at the temple entrance and went inside. He walked slowly looking around. "This is nothing compared to the Dark Realms" Demonix muttered to himself. He finally made it outside into the balcony. "H-Hello?" Demonix greeted, nervously. Spyro looked back and walked up to him. "Hi there, I am Spyro.." Spyro greeted, unsure. "I-I'm very scared, a-and lost...w-where am I...?" Demonix lied. "Why, you are in the Dragon Temple young dragon" Rose told him.

"D-Dragon T-Temple? I am here!" Demonix jumped with joy. "Yes you are! Now what can we call you?" Ignitus asked. "D...Titylian..." Demonix shivered, he hated his real name. "Ok! Titylian, is there something you need to give to us?" Spyro asked, smiling warmly. "Yes, this potion, it is for the purple dragon..." Demonix handed it over to Spyro. The potion didn't have the skull on it, he covered it up with a giant purple sign. "Me? Thanks!" Spyro thanked. "Sure, no problem, now I must go now, I am expected elsewhere" Demonix said, looking away. "Ok then bye!" Spyro said, waving to Titylian flying away.

"Fools..., once Spyro drinks that he will fall fast asleep" Demonix chuckled evilly, he flew past the portal and into the Dark Realms. He turned into his original form, Black, and flew inside his little cave. Liesa was still dripping with blood, crying herself out. Demonix didn't care, he focused on Spyro drinking the potion.

"I don't know Spyro, what if it's poisned?" Ignitus asked, concerened. "Well, it doesn't hurt to try.." Spyro said, holding it up. He took the lid off and sniffed it. "Smells pretty good, maybe just a sip" Spyro said, he drank a small sip. Almost instantly Spyro fell to the ground. "Oh I knew! It was poisend!" Ignitus shouted, running up to him. "Nonsense Ignitus, I'm sure he is just tired from him non-stop crying" Volteer blurted. "Maybe so, well..sleep well Spyro" Ignitus said, carrying him inside the temple. He layed Spyro on a pile of leaves for him to rest.

Spyro, woke up, unusually in Convexity. He stood up, looking around. Metors and many other things were floating around. Chilly breezes made Spyro feel very cold and shiverey. _"Why am I here?"_ Spyro thought. He sat down and looked around. _"Spyro...Spyro..."_ A voice said, in the distance. "W-Who's there...!?" Spyro asked, glancing around. He could only see the dangers and horrors of Convexity. Then, a portal apperead in front of Spyro. Spyro looked at it very hard.

The same dragon that was with him earlier to give him the potion was there. He chuckled and became Dark. "H-Hey!" Spyro called out to him. Then, a dragon with dark fog and bloody red eyes came out of the portal. "Well, if it isn't Spyro, the puple welpling, your no match for me.." He chuckled, his eyes growing more red. "W-Who are you?!" Spyro shouted. "I am not going to repeat myself so listen, I am the Dark Master.." The Dark Master said, coldly. _"Him, the Dark Master?"_ Spyro thought, lowering his head. He felt as if he was getting weakier and weakier every time he made a sound or movement.

"I sense fear in you Spyro, that will only make it worse" The Dark Master said to Spyro, closing his hands. Spyro choked, he was hardly breathing, let this be a warning Spyro, for your own will, if you come and fight me, be prepared for your worst fear" The Dark Master chuckled, evilly. He released Spyro, who laid on the floor, close to being unconsious. "Demonix! Send this little fool a wake up call" Th Dark Master commanded, as he said that fog and mist begand to surround him. "With pleasure...!" Demonix said, running up to Spyro and stabbed him on his side. Spyro screams with agony, leaving him spewing blood from his wound.

Spyro, screaming and yelling in the temple woke up with a fright. "T-That was close..." Spyro sighed in relief. He touched his side, to his horror he saw his hand, drenched with blood. He looked down to his side, blood was flowing non-stop to the floor. Spyro screams in agonizing pain. His mother ran up to him, she was frightend to see Spyro spewing blood from all sorts. Spyro was feeling groggy and weak, for his blooding was being forced out of his body.

Rose, touched it and closed her eyes, she was using the heal power, once she let go of his sied, the blood stop flowing non-stop out of his body.Spyro sighed with relief and hugged his healing mom. "T-Thanks so much mom" Spyro thanked, teary eyed. "Honey, who did this to you?" Rose asked, worried.pyro sighed and explained what happened.


	6. The Runaway

-Chapter 6: The Runaway-

Demonix chuckled evilly, walking out of the dream portal with the Dark Master. "I think he got the message, dont' you?" Demonix chuckled sheepishly. "Loud and clear" The Dark Master replied, staring into Liesa eyes. "And I think Liesa needs more torture" Demonix said, softly. _"No...they better not!"_ Liesa thought, having an expression The Dark Master hated. "Very well Demonix, you can do whatever you may please to her. After all, she is a purple dragon" The Dark Master said coldly, and flew off to his cave. Demonix grinned evilly to Liesa, this time, he wasn't going to use his whip, he went to his corner and grabbed a chain that had many spikes and quills on it. Liesa, could only lower her head.

He walked over to her and got ready to whip her until she broke the chains. Blood was still falling from her, but she couldn't help it; she walked slowly to him. Demonix didn't walk back, he knew Liesa was to weak to fight. "Oh give it up...! You know your not going to win!" Demonix said, coldly._ "Wrong answer...!"_ Liesa thought, grinning sheepishly. She rose up, purple rays shot out of her, then like Spyro's sun, Liesa had a Moon come out of her, she was doing Elemental Flow, it appeared she has already mastered it. Then every thing exploded the moon shocked Demonix and he froze in the same crystal Spyro, Cynder and Sparx were. She fell to the ground, almost unconscious. But she managed to get up. _"I need to get out of here!"_ She thought. She flew out of the cave flew for the exit she crossed many places of the Dark Realms and flew past the portal.

She flew long and hard. She found the temple and landed at the entrance. She fell to the floor, unconscious. Spyro just finished explaining what happened to Rose and walked out side back with the rest of the "family". Liesa's pain was to much to bare, she screams in pain and agony. "What was that?" Spyro asked, running to the entrance. He saw Liesa there. All Spyro could do is stand there, stare at her. He was quite unsure, due to the last time. "Could that be? S-Spyro?" Liesa greeted, weakly.

"H-How do you know my name?" Spyro asked. "Spyro! Why did you run like that?...Liesa?" Rose said, staring into Liesa's eyes. "M-Mom?" Liesa asked, weakly. _"S-She is my sister...?"_ Spyro thought. "Honey, what happened to you?" Rose asked, worried. "T-They beat me to the bone" Liesa replied, feeling groggy. Spyro walked up to her, and he hugged her. Liesa started to cry and she hugged Spyro back. They both felt warm, it was a chilly night. Spyro cried with her and they release each other. A gentle breeze brought forth many dust and dirt that tickled Spyro's side, but he didn't care.

Liesa walked over to Rose and Spyro and they all walked over to the rest of the group. "Liesa?!" Blaze said, running over to her. "Oh my beautiful daughter, I am glad the whole family is back together" Blaze cried, hugging her. "And my handsome son, you both are miracles of the ancestors" Rose said, softly hugging both of them. "Oh Spyro, it's nice to see you guys a full family..." Cynder said, blushing. Spyro got out of the hug and walked to Cynder. Spyro hugged Cynder; Cynder's face turned bright red.

"Cynder...I-I...love you..." Spyro said, blushing. Cynder blushed very hard; she hugged him very hard. The rest of the group awed at the little love scene. Cynder kissed Spyro on the cheek, at this point, they knew they were meant for each other. Liesa walked over to Spyro and sat next to him. "It's nice to see you two together" She said, patting Spyro on the back. Then she walked over to Cynder. "You are definetly a lucky girl" Liesa winked at her. Cynder nodded in response and hugged Liesa.

"Well, Spyro, do you mind if we get acquainted?" Liesa asked. "That would be nice, excuse us everybody" Spyro said. Everyone nodded and they walked inside the temple. Leaving Spyro and Liesa to have a little chat.


	7. Siblings Reunion

-Chapter 7: Siblings Reunion-

Spyro and Liesa watched as the stars twinkled through the dead of night. Liesa sighed in relief, knowing everything was just perfect; for the moment anyway. Spyro patted Liesa on her back. She smiled warmly at him. A hint of a gentle, warm breeze swiftly brushed against Spyro and Liesa's face. As if it happened all over again, the same feeling came into Spyro's mind._ "I want to ask her so many questions...but I feel its too early..."_ Spyro thought. He lowered his head at stared at the floor.

Liesa rubbed Spyro head and looked at the sky. "Hey, Spyro, how were you born if...you know...mom and dad weren't at your hatching day?" Liesa asked, softly. Spyro looked at her, then he lowered his head again. Hints of tear drops fell from his face onto the floor. "You can say I was being fostered" He replied, quietly. "Oh, I am sorry for asking..." Liesa apologized. "T-Thats fine, Liesa, I'm not crying about that, it's just, I kinda miss my foster parents too" Spyro said, crying softly. Then a flashback started playing in his head...

_"Now there there Spyro, keep your head, your nose clean, and use that breath of yours wisely, all gifts come with a price" Sparx's dad said. "Don't listen to your father's preaching Spyro, just be yourself, its all any of us can do" Sparx mom said, gently putting his head up._

Spyro lowered his head once more, and started to cry. "Oh, Spyro, don't cry, I don't like to see my brother cry..." Liesa said, trying cheer Spyro up. Spyro's eyes were red, from crying a lot. Liesa hugged Spyro; he felt a lot better. Then again, he also felt weird. Like something was coming there way. Then, like if it was expected, Sparx flew over to Spyro sitting on his head. "I feel like I am a part of this brother-sister chat" Sparx said, making himself comfortable on Spyro's head; which was hard because Spyro's scales were prickly.

"Sure Sparx, you are my brother" Spyro said, patting Sparx's head. One star, twinkled brighter than any star. They all stared at it, Spyro more then Liesa and Sparx. He felt like flying up to it, yet he wanted to stay with the comfort of his siblings. Sparx flew in Spyro's face and hugged his neck. Spyro used his wings to hug him back. Liesa smiled warmly and joined their hug. They released each other and started to have a little chat.

"Isn't this the most beautiful night, any of us can hope for" Liesa said, dreamily content. "This moment, it's one of the best in my life..." Spyro said, sighing with content. Sparx didn't say anything. "Yea, this a heck of a moment" Sparx said, several minutes later. They all enjoyed this moment so much, they felt like going to a more private place. They all walked inside the temple and asked the Guardians if they may head out for a while. "I am sorry but no...it is to dangerous" Ignitus warmly said."Ok then" Liesa said, and they walked back to the balcony.

"So Spyro, how did it feel to beat your lady?" Liesa asked. Spyro stayed quiet. Horrible memories back to him...__

"Come lets get Ignitus out of there before Cynder gets back!" Spyro said, waltzing over to Ignitus. Cynder rushed in front of Spyro and spread her wings out. "If only it were that easy little one" Cynder whispered, evilly. "S-So b-big!" Sparx stammered "Now, its time to learn how complicated life can be...!" Cynder chuckled, sheepishly. She hit Spyro with her horns. Spyro knocked across the floor. "Spyro! Save yourself...!" Ignitus said, worried._"Not this time! This time I fight!" Spyro said, putting a stance. Cynder chuckled; "Bring it!" and got ready._

"Horrible Liesa, please don't mention her dark ways; while I love her now.." Spyro said, softly. "Ok" She replied. Then they all walked back to Ignitus and the rest of The Guardians to see what they can do, to stop The Dark Master, once and for all.  
_  
_


	8. Last Night of the Eternal Night

-Chapter 8: Last Night of Eternal Darkness-

Spyro, Liesa, and Sparx went inside the temple to see if anyone was able to talk. Everyone was sound asleep; Spyro waltz around in search of Cynder. He found her; sound asleep next to Rose and Blaze. Spyro smiled warmly, he huddled up in between Rose and Cynder, and fell asleep. Liesa slept next to Cynder and Sparx lie silently on Spyro's head. They all slept...and to their surprise; once they wake up, something wonderful happened.

When Spyro woke up early he walked to the balcony and sat down. He smelled the fresh air, and sighed dreamily content. The fresh, Spring like air was a smell Spyro was very attracted to. A gentle breeze brushed swiftly across Spyro's face; making his scales start to swish. "What a beautiful day..." Spyro sighed, as he closed his eyes. Then he opened his eyes quickly._ "Wait a minute...DAY?? It finally ended...!" _Spyro thought, putting a modest grin on his face he ran inside the temple. He ran to Cynder who was talking to Sparx in the hall. "Guys! Come over here you HAVE to see something!!" Spyroyelled to them, and took Cynder by her hand a pulled her out into the balcony.

"Oh wow...i-it's daytime! And the...!" Cynder stammered, she was speechless. "Eternal Night FINALLY ended!!" Sparx said, flying up high. "What all the commotion out he-..." Ignitus said, looking into the sky. "T-The E-Eternal Night! It has ended!" Ignitus said, happily. "Oh wow, what a beautiful sight..." Rose said, walking out into the balcony with them. "Well, Ignitus, we need to plot a way to stop The Dark Master once and for all...but how do we do we do that if he plots our every move?" Spyro asked, looking at Ignitus. "I don't know, we need to plot at a place, where no one can see or hear our every move" Ignitus told Spyro, softly. "Yes, the Dark Master is sneaking on us even as we speak, Lets go to..." Cyril whispered to Volteer. "Absolutely cunning! Fantastic place! Absolutely h-" Volteer blurted. "Volteer! Why must you be so obnoxious?" Cyril asked, uneasy.

No reply. He just stared uneasy at Cyril. He looked away arrogantly and just stayed quiet. "Ok, besides Volteer's obnoxious behavior, let us move on" Cyril huffed, leading Rose, Blaze, Spyro, Sparx, Cynder, Emerald, Glacia, Liesa, and the rest of the Guardians out of the temple. Volteer was last to follow. "Volteer, are you ok?" Spyro asked. Volteer remained quiet, then he muttered; "I am fine..." uneasy. They walked into a small cavern, it was pitch-black. "Volteer, we are going to need you now..." Cyril said, softly. Volteer huffed a ring of smoke an remained quiet. "Please Volteer, we really need your help" Spyro said, lowering his head. Volteer looked at Spyro and everyone else. "I am sorry for my arrogant behaivior..." Volteer apologized, he huffed a ball of light and held it out, sending off a stream of blinding light.

"Thanks Volteer, no offense on the obnoxious behavior?" Cyril asked. "None taken, we are all sometimes obnoxious" Volteer replied. They both nodded and they continued on. They made it to a small opening inside and sat in here. "Ok The Dark Master nor his minions will be able to see or hear us here" Cyril said. Ignitus looked around and saw that there was a plant that was oozing poison. _"Isn't that the Pilipus Plant? Oh Cyril..." _Ignitus thought, looking at Cyril hard. "Is there something wrong Ignitus?" Cyril asked, nervously. "Cyril! You know this place is poisonous! This is Milliounce Cavern!" Ignitus blurted. "It isn't all that bad Ignitus, it's just the plants here" Volteer pointed out. "And that plant happens to be the Pilipus Plant! The most poisonous of them all!" Terrador said. Cyril lowered his head. "Well, at least he won't be able to hear us" Cyril said, softly.

Ignitus looked at Cyril, then he nodded; "Yes...yes thats true" Ignitus said. "So, what is it we are going to do?" Cynder asked. Ignitus lowered his head and thought and then had an idea. "This is what we are going to do..." Ignitus said, gathering everyone in a huddle.


	9. The Infuriating Discovery

-Chapter 9: The Infuriating Discovery-

In the Dark Realms, Demonix was still trapped in the crystal, that was currently releasing purple energy. The Dark Master was sitting in his cavern, waiting. "Where is that Demonix?" He muttered to himself. He flew over to his cave and saw that he was frozen, and that Liesa was gone. "What happened here?" The Dark Master roared. Demonix couldn't talk, he was suffocated in the crystal. The Dark Master breathed Dark Energy into the crystal and the crystal shattered into pieces, setting Demonix free. Demonix coughed out a piece and started to breath hard.

"What happened here?! Tell me...! Now!!" The Dark Master commanded loudly. "L-Liesa, did Elemental Flow, she froze me into some crystal energy!!" Demonix shouted, weakly. "And you let her go?!" The Dark Master replied angrily. "What was I supposed to do? I was frozen!" Demonix shot back. Soon they were arguing, not to long they just stood there, looking coldly at each other. Demonix sighs and rolls his eyes rebelliously. He turns away arrogantly and walked away from him. "Come back here, I am not finished with you..." The Dark Master said, coldly. Demonix slowly confronted him. The Dark Master grabs his whip and slashed Demonix. Demonix screams with pain and agony. "You NEVER decive your father!" The Dark Master said, whipping Demonix harder; the harder he whipped the more Denomix screamed. Demonix's face was drenched in blood. "Now, have you learned your lesson" The Dark Master asked coldly, throwing the whip aside. The whip was thrown agaisnt the wall as blood flowed to the ground. "Well??" He asked again. Demonix on the floor, flowing with blood nodded his head weakly.

"I-I h-hate y-you..." Demonix muttered loudly. The Dark Master paused. To hear his only son say that, made him think as anguish began to rise in his thoughts. "W-Well, if you hate me I guess I'll have to throw you with the rest of the dragons here!" The Dark Master shouted. He grabbed Demonix and threw him in the Slavery Chamber, with the rest of the young dragons. "Your better off here anyway.." The Dark Master said coldly, closing the door. Demonix began to cry. Blood was still flowing out. He began to feel weaker and groggier every second. In his thoughts, he thought it was almost to his demise. "Hey, it's all right, we will be fine here for the moment" A young Electric Dragon said, smiling warmly. Demonix looked at her, he smiled back and wiped off the tears off his face. Then a young Light Dragon came over to him and touched the wounds he had on his body. He felt weird though, like if he was changing. His body was no longer Dark but a mixture of all the colors of the Elements. Demonix, otherwise known Titylian was an Elemental Dragon. Titylian was corrupted by the Dark Master, who was faking to be his dad.

"Ugh this is unacceptable, where am I going to find a right hand assistant?" The Dark Master muttered to himself. "The last thing I want to know is that Spyro and his "family" went to Millisounce Cavern..." He continued to mutter. Then he looked into the mist. It was pitch black. Then purple letters began to form. "Unable to find Spyro. He is in Millisounce Cavern which is sacred land" the letters said. The Dark Master roared in anguish. "This can't be!!" He roared. He flew over to his cavern and went to work. He needed a right hand assistent to go and pretend to be with them. But who could he choose?

He grinned evilly and flew over to Avalar, to begin his plan.

Meanwhile Titylian frowned to see that he was trapped. His new friends Star, Bucky, and Cosmo were unsure of what to do. Star was an Electric Dragon, Bucky was a tough Earth Dragon, and Cosmo was a Cosmic Dragon. "What can we do? There is not enough time! Spyro and his family are in great danger!" Star cried, trying to hide but Bucky was in her way. "Spyro is going to be fine, Star; Titylian, any idea's?" Bucky asked, looking at him. Titylian shook his head and sat down beside Star.

Then Titylian found an idea. "Cosmo! Use Comet Blast! Maybe it'll break the door!" Titylian said running up to him. "S-Sure, I guess" Cosmo replied, he walked up to the door. He rose up, comets began to form in his body. Then, oneshot, all the comets shot out of his body and broke the door open. "Way to go!" Star said, running out. "Oh no you don't!" said an ape. "Back off punk!" Buck snapped ready to fight. The ape charged at him. Not soon after, Bucky used the Eath Shock Wave to knock his enemy up. He jumped up to reach him. He used his left paw to punch him, then his horns to knock him up higher, then used his tail to knock him down.

The ape, knocked unconcious was bleeding from his mouth. Buck licked his claws and tail clean and signaled everyone to get ready to leave. Everyone nodded and flew off, in search of Spyro.


	10. The New Element

-Chapter 10: The New Element-

Titylian, Star, Bucky, and Cosmo fly through the Dark Realms, in search for the portal. They found it in the center of Convexity. "Okay go!" Titylian shouted, flying through the portal. The rest of the group follow Titylian through and they started to search for Millisounce Cavern. They flew long and hard, Millisouce Cavern is known to be hidden in the Poison Forest. Titylian flew to land and took a rest. He sobbed; "What if he's...dead?". Star shook her head, "No Titylian, he is fine" Star replied. Tears started flowing through his cheeks, his heart couldn't even comprehend the pain. "No crying!" Bucky exclaimed, toughly. Star wiped to fallen tears off his face. She smiled warmly and said; "Spyro is going to be fine. I know it, they are probably safe in Millisouce Cavern...". Titylain thought about Millisounce Cavern, aware of the dangers it has to offer.

Back in the Cavern, the rest of the group just finished agreeing on a plan. "Very well...it is done!" Ignitus said, agreeing. They headed for the exit, until four apes ran in front of the four guardians. "Well, if it isn't Ignitus and his buddies.." One ape said, grinning sheepishly. The four guarduans got ready for battle. "Wait! Let me try something!" Spyro said, running in front of them. "The purple dragon?" Another ape gasped. "Lets kill him while we get the chance!" Another said. Then they charged at him. "Spyro! Look out!" Liesa screamed. Spyro rose up, he was trying to use Elemental Flow. Then he remembered...

_Spyro rose up...using an element not yet known...Elemental flow. It was released hard, hints of flames and sparks came out of his body. Then came icy rivers and stones rise, then came an element which he did not know. A bright, blinding sun came out of his body and went to the center of his body. Then the replica of the sun exploded, they were shocked and froze into a crystal._

But to his suprise, he wasn't using Elemental Flow. He rose up, this time Roman Numerials circled around him. Then came comets and meteors. And then...came a Dark energy and a Glory energy together. He released it all and it hit the apes, and killed them. He fell down with pain, his pain was to much to bare, he fainted. "Spyro...he has used...the Timeline Fury...! But how? Only the Chronicler can-" Rose stammered, the Chronicler walked in front of them. "Yes, it is I who taught him just now" The Chronicler said, putting away a book. "Chronicler, he was trying to use Elemental Flow..now he is uncoucious due to the toughness of this fury. He needed to learn Elementlal Flow first before he can take on something that tough!" Ignitus exclaimed, concerned.

The Chronicler chuckled; "Ignitus, it is the other way around, for the Light element is used in Elemental Flow which is more sophisticated then Time, Cosmic, Glory, and Dark." He explained. Ignitus stayed quiet. He nodded; "Yes...yes thats it true...but he is still knocked unconcious" Ignitus said, softly. "Nonsense, I'm sure he could use the rest" Volteer blurted.

Spyro woke up, looking around. "H-Hey everyone, what happened?" Spyro asked, weakly. "You used a new source of fury called the Timeline Fury" Blaze told him. "I thought I was using Elemental Flow..." Spyro exclaimed, weakly. "You were, but the Chronicler showed up and taught you while you were unleashing" Rose explained. "Well, ok, we should get going" Blaze said, picking up Spyro.

They all walked outside. To Spyro's surprise, he saw four little dragon sleeping soundly. "Who are you?" Spyro asked. Blaze put him down as Spyro waltz over to them. They woke up, looking scared. "I-I am Titylian" Titylian said, shivering. "YOU! You were the one to poison my son!" Blaze shouted, protectively. "No I-I w-was...!" Titylian stammered.

"He was corrupted! Give him a break!" Liesa screamed, blocking Blaze's attempt to Fire breathe. Titylian started to cry. Tears flowed onto Star's head. She wiped it off and hugged Titylian. Blaze walked over to the tear-filled dragon. "I am sorry, I got carried away" Blaze apologized. Star released Titylian, who nodded his head in response. "Well, we are off to Muntions Forge for some help, want to come you guys?" Cynder asked. The little group nodded and they all flew off in search of Mole-Yeir.


	11. Old Friends Help

-Chapter 11: Old Friends Help-

"Look, there it is!" Cynder shouted, pointing to a volcano. "It looks less...harmful" Sparx said, squinting. They landed at the base of the mountain where Spyro had to be the monstrous train Steam. He shivered at the thought, and looked around. He saw Mole-Yair walking slowly on his crane. "Hey! Mole-Yair!" Spyro shouted over to him. Mole-Yair looked back and replied; " Friend? Hello friend! Is there something I can do for you?".

"Yes, Mole-Yair, we need to stop the Dark Master with this plan, and we are going to need your help, with your people of course" Spyro explained. "Hmm I see, let me talk it over with Xhumair" Mole-Yair said, and with that he dug in through the ground where they live. Xhumair popped out in front Spyro and nodded his head; "We will be glad to" He huffed, and went inside the hole he went through.

He brought all of his people with him. Mole-Yair sqeaked to them and they all cheered. "I typacially said, Lets go!" Mole-Yair told Spyro. Spyro nodded and to get the moment exiting he breathed fire into the air, releasing smoke. Cynder joined in too, releasing Shadow fire into the air. Soon all the dragons; including the Guardians were releasing breathes of their element.

They all cheered and flew off, with the manwearesmalls on their backs. "Wait! What about Cane?" Spyro asked. "Lets go to Tall Plains!" Cynder said, and flew off...but in Avalar, things are about to change.

In Avalar, a cold chilly, and haunted breeze gave everyone their share of nervousness as night fall slowly creeps onto Avalar. "This shouldn't take long..." The Dark Master said coldly, behind a isloated tree just outside of the Palace. Their lied King Avalar, who sits calmly on his throne. "Hunter, go seek any enemies within range" King Avalar huffed. "Yes, my lord" Hunter replied, taking his bow and arrow around his back. He ran off, quick as lightning.

Outside, cold winds sent many of Hunter's fur off. He shakes of the molted fur and looks around. He only saw many forests, fellow Avalar villagers who waved at him, and the islolated tree, just down the hill. "I do need some rest" Hunter muttered to himself, he walked over to it and leaned against it. "Hunter...! Hunter...!" A cold voice growled. "Halt! Who goes there?!" Hunter shouted, putting his bow and arrow in position. Just then, Dark mist surrounded him, and in front, was the Dark Master himself, looking coldly at Hunter.

Hunter shot an arrow, but quicker then you can blink, the Dark Master caught it. He threw it back, piercing Hunter's arm, which is bleeding very hard. It drips onto the grass as the grass begins to die into a sickly orange color. Hunter's wound, which is unusually turning a disgusting green color has stopped bleeding. Hunter's face looked pale and looked weak. "You will become MY servant and rule the Realms or you will die gruesomely" The Dark Master said coldly, grinning sheepishly.

Hunter sighs heavily. "Spare my life...take me with you." Hunter said, disdainfully. "Very well." The Dark Master said, sheepishly. He stabbed Hunter with a glowing red claw. Hunter cries in agony as the piercing force of the claw burned his skin. The pain stopped when Hunter got up.

His fur turned black and his eyes turned bloody red. "Ready? Go kill Spyro!" The Dark Master demanded, thunder claps roaring at his command. "As you wish, Master." Hunter said obiediently. He ran off quickly, leaving the Dark Master laughing manically.


End file.
